


Blue Skies

by OwlSkies



Category: Warrior Cats - Fandom, Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: I don't know how to tag properly lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24755524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwlSkies/pseuds/OwlSkies
Summary: The crunch of dried pine needles underneath Badgerpaw was satisfying to say the least. The young cat was white, with ginger patches here and there. At the time, the apprentice was exceptionally proud of herself, having just caught a rabbit. She pranced happily back to her mentor, Cherrydawn. “ Look what I caught, Cherrydawn!” Badgerleap purred happily. The lithe ginger tabby was talking to Dewfrost, another mentor. Cherrydawn’s ears pricked when she heard her apprentice. She turned around, and gasped when she saw her apprentice. “ You make a fine hunter, Badgerleap. I think you’re ready for your warrior assessment.” she purred, nuzzling Badgerleap’s nose with her own. Badgerleap’s heart surged. “ You really think so?” she asked the she-cat.“ I know so.”
Kudos: 1





	Blue Skies

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, so feedback is needed to improve. That's totally optional, tho. No pressure. Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it's short, I'll update it tommorow.

The crunch of dried pine needles underneath Badgerpaw was satisfying to say the least. The young cat was white, with ginger patches here and there. At the time, the apprentice was exceptionally proud of herself, having just caught a rabbit. She pranced happily back to her mentor, Cherrydawn. “ Look what I caught, Cherrydawn!” Badgerleap purred happily. The lithe ginger tabby was talking to Dewfrost, another mentor. Cherrydawn’s ears pricked when she heard her apprentice. She turned around, and gasped when she saw her apprentice. “ You make a fine hunter, Badgerleap. I think you’re ready for your warrior assessment.” she purred, nuzzling Badgerleap’s nose with her own. Badgerleap’s heart surged. “ You really think so?” she asked the she-cat.  
“ I know so.”  
Back home, a warrior assessment later, Badgerpaw sat proudly below the hazel branch Hawkstar addressed her Clan from. “ I, Hawkstar, leader of ShadowClan, call upon my ancestors to look down on this apprentice. They have trained hard to understand your noble code,and I commend them to you as a warrior in their turn. Badgerpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?”  
Badgerleap couldn’t believe it. Struggling to keep her voice steady, she managed: “ I absolutely do.” Purrs of amusement went up from around her. Hawkstar continued: “ Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Badgerpaw, from this moment on, you shall be known as Badgerleap. StarClan honours your bravery and stealth, and we welcome you as a full member of ShadowClan.”  
“ Badgerleap! Badgerleap!” her Clanmates yowled around her. Badgerleap was overflowing with joy. Her father, Beetlestripe, came up behind her. “ Your mother would be proud.” he said. Badgerleap looked up at the sky, silently thanking her mother in StarClan, then went up to Hawkstar. Hawkstar rested her muzzle on the young warrior’s head, and Badgerleap gave a respectful lick on her shoulder. As Badgerleap hopped down, she directed herself to the medicine den. Once she arrived, she went straight to the back of the den, where a silver tomcat was curled up peacefully. The white cat went straight up to the tom, and licked his face. The cat in question leaped up, fur bristling. Badgerleap gave a snort of amusement. “ Liondusk, It’s just me. Badgerleap.” she said. Liondusk’s eyes widened. “ You got your warrior name?” he asked. Badgerleap gave him a playful look. “ Yes, but you weren’t there.” she retorted jokingly. Her companion turned his face, revealing a scar that reached from the tip of his ear to his jaw, slashing his eye down the middle. Badgerleap felt a pang of regret for the tom. Liondusk was gravely injured a moon ago, confining him to the medicine den for quite some time. We was ready to leave now, as the wound had healed almost completely. After some more chatting she said good-bye to her friend and left the den. The sun was setting and she needed to sit vigil. As she settled in her spot, her mind wandered back to Liondusk. Would he always be a friend, or would Badgerleap finally work up the courage to ask him to be her mate?  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Plumfeather sat watching the ShadowClan camp, from her perch in the sky. She had just finished watching her daughter’s warrior ceremony. She sighed, feeling her paws tingling with pride. Her son, Amberflake, was the medicine cat of the Clan. She was proud of both her kits immensely.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Goldenstar, leader of SkyClan!” The kit squeaked. “ Goldenkit, get back in here! You’re gonna catch a cold!” his littermate, Orchidkit yowled out through the pelting hail. Goldenkit snorted. “ A leader isn’t afraid of anything!” he retorted bravely. Just then, a pair of gentle jaws picked him up by the scruff. Goldenkit thrashed, only to find that it wasn’t his mother, but Clearstar, leader of SkyClan herself. He went limp. “ You shouldn’t be out here in the rain,” the gray she-cat said gently but firmly. “ Sorry, Clearstar.” the kit apologized sheepishly. The SkyClan leader gave a purr of amusement, and set him down in the nursery. “ That’s ok, Goldenkit. You are brave, and will make a great warrior.”  
And with that, Clearstar turned tail and ran back to her den, fleeing from the now-painful hail. With a sigh, Goldenkit retreated into the warm nursery. As he settled down at his mother’s belly, feeling the warmth from her spread into his fur, he wondered if he was ever going to be more than a kit to SkyClan.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“ Badgerleap, Mintheart, Frozenfur, Liondusk and Ashenthorn. Hunting patrol.” The cats dipped their heads, and padded through the tunnel. Pleased at being paired with Liondusk for her patrol, she quickened her pace, coming to pad alongside her companion. Then she had an idea. “ Meet me at the lakeshore at sundown,” she whispered. Liondusk gave her a confused look, but she was already at the head of the patrol.  
The sun was setting. Badgerleap snuck out of camp, her paws hitting the ground lightly as she trekked through the pine forest. She scented a rabbit, but didn’t bother with further investigation. She reached the lakeshore, sitting down near a path of well-worn clover. A few minutes later, she heard pawsteps behind her. Liondusk sat down beside her. “ Soo… what do you want to talk about?” he said softly. “ now or never, Badger,” she told herself. “ Well, “ she started. She took a deep breath. “ I really like you,” she said quickly. “ A lot. And…. I want you to be my mate.” she finished. She looked to Liondusk. But to her horror, he looked away. “ I’m so sorry, Badgerleap. I like you, I really do, but… I’m already mates with Songfoot. Again, I’m so sorry, I was going to tell you today, but then….” he trailed off. Badgerleap felt as if somecat had clawed her heart out. She could barely breathe. Still, she forced herself to keep it together. “ Yea, yea that’s.. Uh.. fine.” She sprinted away before she could say anything else. “ Badgerleap! Wait, I’m sorry.” But the broken-hearted she-cat didn’t listen. She sprinted away into the trees.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
